Hic Ups
by Rosie Posie
Summary: ALright this takes place during the Lily and James era just with two characters of my own...obviously friends of Lily and james, it's pretty fluffly not as much as it will be later on but yeah please read and review...


Hic Ups  
  
Family of Ten  
  
"Should we?" asked a voice quietly.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" replied the second hushed voice.  
  
"I dunno, she was pretty mad last time," stated the third worriedly.  
  
"Point being.?" the fourth added sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, hey.careful.she's moving," the fifth warned hastily.  
  
"Alright, Aiden get her shoes."  
  
"Cody, her clock."  
  
"I've got her brush!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
The five voices snuck quietly out the door and down the hallway.  
  
*~* 9 Hours Later *~*  
  
Rose rolled over into the single ray of light that streamed on the opposite side of her bed.  
  
"BLAST ITS BRIGHT," she whined to herself.  
  
With that thought she abruptly sat up. Her head snapped to her beside table.  
  
"WHERE'S MY CLOCK?! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" she exclaimed aloud.  
  
Rose staggered out of her four-poster bed and pelted down the main hall.  
  
*~* Kitchen/ Dining Room *~*  
  
"Hurry up troops; we're going to be late!" Griffin yelled to 7 of his sons in the crowded kitchen.  
  
"We're hurrying! We're hurrying!" Cody, the 3rd oldest of the quintuplets, mocked, playfully annoyed.  
  
"Toby pass the toast." Aiden the youngest of the quintuplets stated.  
  
"Get it yerself," Toby, the 2nd oldest of the five, mumbled through his mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Have any of you seen the Weed this morning?" Gabriel, the 4th asked, seating himself next to the twins, Phillipe and Buster.  
  
"No, but I expect she'll be down any minute now." Toby answered.  
  
*~*Hallway*~*  
  
Griffin hurriedly began to magick the 8 trunks into the lobby as Xavier, the eldest of the 16 year old quintuplets, passed by him with an impish look plastered over his elegant face.  
  
"What're you smirking about? You never smile on the first day of school," Griffin demanded, catching his son's attention.  
  
"Oh nothing," Xavier shrugged stopping in front of the swinging, dining hall door.  
  
"Right." his father replied disbelievingly, "Anyways, where's your sister. never mind."  
  
At that moment Rose, his 15 year old daughter, came hurtling down the staircase a toothbrush in her mouth, wearing nothing but a flannel, button- up shirt and underwear. As she approached the dining hall she slowed causing Xavier to bolt inside, while Rose greeted her father.  
  
*~*Dining Hall*~*  
  
"Morning all," Xavier greeted, cheeriness evident in his tone.  
  
"Morning?" they chorused in question.  
  
And just as their curiosity had peaked, hurricane Rose blew into the room.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't.UGH! Rose put some clothes on!" Aiden shrieked, turning from the counter to confront his sister.  
  
"I WOULD.IF I COULD FIND THEM!" she growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why what ever do you mean?" Gabriel asked in mock sincerity.  
  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU POMPOUS."  
  
"Now, now Miss Rosie, there is no need to get fussy," Xavier interrupted, approaching his sister and patting her on the cheek.  
  
"DON'T YOU 'MISS ROSIE' ME!" she snarled, swatting the hand from her face.  
  
"My, feisty this morning isn't she?" Toby added coming to stand in front of her.  
  
The door opened as silence fell upon the room and they all turned to see who had entered, but saw nothing. They looked curiously around when a sound much like a giggle was audible.  
  
Gabriel nudged Cody and let out a reluctant snort of laughter. Cody turned to look in the direction in which his brother was pointing and almost broke down himself. He held his hand to his mouth and muffled a laugh. Xavier, coming to see the object of amusement, chortled into his coffee mug, resulting in a quick wiping of the few specks that sprayed his upper lip. Rose realizing that everyone was occupied with something other than her dilemma turned sharply to face a small mass of skin and clothe.  
  
"What on earth?" she arched a brow.  
  
Standing before her clad in her school clothes was her youngest brother, Sebastian. He wore her pants belted up under his armpits, her blouse around his neck as a cape and her bra on his head, clasped under his chin as tight as it would allow.  
  
"Now I know why the tag says 'Wonder Bra'!" he exclaimed, "I've walked into four walls and one door this morning and didn't feel a thing."  
  
The quintuplets broke into gales of laughter, gasping for air, as Rose turned redder and redder in the face.  
  
The little boy gazed up at her in terror as his grin faded to a twitching eye type gape. You could practically see the steam emitting from her ears as she still loomed over him. She lunged in her fury as Sebastian dodged and ran out the dining hall door. Rose gaining her footing once more pelted after him through the dining hall and into the lounge. Both screamed and scrambled through the manor until Sebastian made his way out the patio doors and onto the pool grounds, on the eastside of their home.  
  
"GIVE THEM TO ME YOU LITTLE WORM!"  
  
"No they're mine! Xavier gave them to me!" he retorted.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT YOURS THEY'RE MINE, HAND THEM OVER NOW!" she spat advancing on him, his backside to the pool.  
  
"No!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
He took another small step backwards as his sister continued to advance.  
  
"Just give me my clothes and I'll leave you alone," she said calmly.  
  
"No!" he replied again.  
  
"YOU LITTLE."  
  
"Rose Aubrey Callaghan!" her father's voice rang warningly.  
  
"PAPA! THEY TOOK MY CLOTHES AND NOW HE'S WEARING THEM!" she whined.  
  
"They're mine Wench!" Sebastian yelled, running between Rose's legs and shoving her into the pool.  
  
Rose came up only seconds later sputtering and coughing as she threatened and cursed loudly at her brothers. Sebastian stood before her, a triumphant grin on his face at seeing his unruly sister completely drenched.  
  
"That's what you get you shriveled up shrew, you need to go."  
  
Griffin quickly covered his youngest son's mouth glaring at him dangerously. The young child looked at him too in fear and fled into the house, flinging his sister's garments on the lawn chair as he did. Griffin helped his daughter out of the pool and gave her a towel to wrap herself in.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't take you to school sweetheart.but one of my old comrades..from work.is in town with his son and has offered to take you and the boys." he said as persuasively as possible, walking her to the shade of the patio.  
  
"A son?" she asked as her frown turned into an expression of interest, "How old?"  
  
"I believe he's 15.and," he added rather temptingly, "His son happens to be going to the same school you are."  
  
Waiting a few moments so that everything processed in his daughters head, a familiar voice sounded from around the corner of there house.  
  
"Griffin! We need to go the portkey is leaving in five minutes!"  
  
"But.but, I'm not dressed." Rose pleaded.  
  
"Quickly pull on your pants and your shirt." her father hurried.  
  
"But I'm soaked, and my clothes will be too." she complained.  
  
"You'll be fine.borrow one of the boy's shirts you'll be okay. Hurry now, they're about to leave," Griffin coaxed.  
  
Rose quickly struggled with her jeans, and pulled on her shirt in agitation just as she was hopping over a small shrub to get to the front of the house. Diving for the portkey as her father's fellow worker counted down the seconds left, she didn't fail to notice the strangely familiar figure standing right next to her. But before she could register the face an odd tugging feeling at the back of her naval had come over her and she was in a whirl of the world around her.  
  
*~*Platform 9?*~*  
  
"Why Miss Rosie, you're soaked," Xavier smirked in a sweetly mock- innocent tone.  
  
"I wonder why?" she seethed trying like mad to wring out her hair.  
  
A strong, icy wind blew by them as Rose shivered.  
  
"I'm freezing, I'm getting on the train, see you at the school," she turned, "Oh and thank you, sir, for bringing us to the platform."  
  
Turning a second time she found herself in walking into a warm chest. Looking up, she recognized the eyes first. She took a couple steps back, gaping like a fish.  
  
"I-Uh-You-Can't be," she stuttered.  
  
"Alright kids, I'm going to have to leave now, I'll be late for work," their host explained before leaving, "Was good to see you again, Callaghan's."  
  
"Bye, Pa," the familiar figure answered, waving slightly.  
  
"Rose you remember John Bernadette?" Gabriel asked, breaking her trance by placing his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
Rose pulled the cloak from her sibling roughly, glaring at her old friend, venom dripping from each iris. She looked him up and down twice before her hand took flight and in turn landed on the side of his face. The audience hovered in utter shock, gazing at the wet form of Rose still scowling at John, who was recovering from the unexpected blow. The awkward silence passed unwillingly as the teen raised both brows and smirked before striding past John triumphantly.  
  
"Did you deserve that?" Sean Anderson, John's best friend, asked intently.  
  
"I don't think so, but am I ever right?" he joked, rubbing the side of his face softly.  
  
"Maybe we should board.on the other side of the train.don't want to get her started on the first day," Aiden chuckled seriously, which was very odd for Aiden.  
  
"I think I should go apologize, I feel horrible." John began.  
  
"For what?" Sean exclaimed, "You haven't done anything!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I've done something," he finished, following the path Rose had taken onto the train.  
  
Another silence lingered among the leftover audience.  
  
"Personally I think he just wants to." Toby grinned, "Well you know."  
  
They all nodded their agreement watching John board.  
  
"Well, better get on the train it's about to leave," Xavier rushed his younger brothers.  
  
*~*Compartment*~*  
  
Rose sat comfortably on her compartment seat, reading her Shakespeare book thoroughly, only realizing there was someone else accompanying her when she went to turn the page.  
  
"Come to apologize I presume." Rose stated plainly, taking her eyes back to her book.  
  
"Of course," John tried charmingly.  
  
"Well save it." she glared daggers, "Because it'd only be a waste of your sweet breath, and you wouldn't want to waste it on me you POMPOUS, EGOTISTICAL, INFURIATING.UH!"  
  
Rose, rose in rage staring at him threateningly, afterwards crossing the compartment to leave. Except things didn't quite go as she planned, seeing as John wanted her to stay. Standing, he halted her by jutting an arm in front of the compartment door.  
  
"Would you at least hear me out?" he practically begged.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of seeing me bend," she seethed dangerously, glaring into his steel grey eyes.  
  
"I don't want to see you bend, Rose, I just want."  
  
"Does it look like I care what you want?" she added stubbornly.  
  
"URGH! You are the most pigheaded little thing." John blurted, shaking a finger at her warningly.  
  
"TOUGH SHIT!" Rose began to raise her voice.  
  
"I JUST DON'T SEE WHY YOU WON'T." John now began to ascend in his tone.  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" she half shouted, half explained.  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET IT BE!" he retaliated.  
  
"AM I TESTING YOUR PATIENCE?" she inquired.  
  
"TO NO END!" he answered rapidly.  
  
"THEN LET ME LEAVE!" Rose demanded, caught up in the rush.  
  
"FINE!" he gave in, not realizing it.  
  
And she left. Rose quickly picked up her book and swung in her irritation out the door.  
  
Neither of them saw each other for the rest of the train ride. Both of which were extremely grateful. Rose, flustered to explosion, could barely finish one page of her novel. John could hardly contain himself while sitting on the compartment seat next to his best friend, muggle headphones blaring. 


End file.
